SPRAY CANS
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Re-publish. SasuNaru. Sho-ai. DLDR. RER. Siapa yang menduga jika sebuah kisah cinta bisa tumbuh di antara dinding kusam dan cat semprot?


**Title:** Spray Cans

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto  & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Type** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating: T**

 **Author: Gin and Amaya** (nama yang belakang cuma nebeng aja, laugh)

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

.

Selamat membaca!

.

 **SPRAY CANS**

.

Jika saja Naruto tahu akan tertangkap basah merampok sebuah _mini-market_ , tentu hal itu tak akan dia lakukan. Jadi dia memilih berdiri di tengah ruangan, di antara rak-rak yang penuh barang dagangan dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Selain rasa lapar yang semakin hebat di perutnya, darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya juga membuat situasinya semakin terjepit. Dia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati agar pemilik _mini-market_ itu tidak melaporkannya ke polisi.

"A-aku akan membayarnya." Oke, itu adalah kalimat terkonyol yang pernah diucapkannya dalam masa 17 tahun hidupnya. Jika saja dia sedang berada di jalanan, tentu dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kebodohannya sendiri.

Dengan isi kepalanya yang terasa berputar karena nyeri, dia menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampak keras dalam cahaya lampu yang kini benderang. Kacamatanya yang berbingkai gelap membuat Naruto seolah-olah ditikam dari balik lensa.

Pria yang menangkap basah Naruto berusaha menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk tak tertawa. Entah bagaimana, dalam situasi seperti ini pun, wajah pemuda di depannya sangat menggemaskan. Dia mengenal Naruto sebagai anak jalanan yang selalu dilihatnya bermain basket sendirian saat ia pulang ke rumah pukul 10 malam. Tapi hari ini, dia tidak pulang dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di lantai dua _mini-market. D_ an kejutan! Dia bertemu pemuda itu lagi dalam situasi berbeda. Namun Naruto tak mengenalnya. Oke, mungkin hanya sekedar tahu karena pemuda itu selalu sibuk dengan cat semprotnya dan berkeliling kota mencari tembok-tembok polos yang belum tersentuh permainan tangannya.

Jadi dia memutuskan mendekati pemuda itu, tak terlihat takut sama sekali akan senjata atau apapun yang mungkin tersembunyi di balik _hoodie_ hitamnya. Karena itu alisnya terangkat sebelah saat Naruto malah memilih mundur selangkah dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum singkat.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Sepasang mata biru langit milik Naruto memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau akan membiarkanku pergi?" Ada nada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Kau membutuhkan obat-obatan itu kan?"

"Ye-yeah." Naruto mengedikkan bahu, ragu. Tangan kanannya lalu terangkat mengusap darah yang masih mengalir di pelipisnya dan hal itu tak luput dari mata tajam Sasuke.

"Kau terluka?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menatap noda darah di punggung tangannya. Dia melirik perban, plester dan _pain-killer_ yang digenggam pemuda itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencoba membuka tudung _hoodie-_ nya, dan kembali mundur menjauhi pria itu.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan _mini-market_ , melewati pintu dan menyusuri koridor menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Sementara itu Naruto memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke yang menariknya dengan kepalan tangannya tapi karena kelaparan, tenaganya berkurang dan kakinya pun mulai terasa lemas, dia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya diseret dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi, hm?" Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas tatami. Dia lalu mengambil kotak obat dari dalam bufet dekat tempat tidurnya sebelum mendekati Naruto. Kit-aid yang tadi dipegangnya, diambil Sasuke dan pemuda itu kemudian menyimpannya dalam kotak obat miliknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Naruto yang kini duduk bersila hanya memperhatikan ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Ruangan itu cukup besar untuk ditinggali satu orang. Ada dapur yang lengkap dengan pemanggang dan kulkas, sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar, satu lemari pakaian dan pintu lain yang mungkin mengarah ke kamar mandi. Ada beberapa rak buku tak jauh dari lemari pakaian dan sebuah laptop di atas tempat tidur. Satu set televisi ukuran 14 inchi dan pemutar _dvd_ serta beberapa keping kaset bajakan yang tersebar di bawah meja kayu. Naruto menduga meja itu juga digunakan si pemilik untuk meletakkan makanannya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kadang." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu sembari mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya dengan obat-obatan di tangannya.

"Kau punya dua rumah?" Naruto menengadah dan mengerjap, membuat Sasuke harus kembali menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

"Begitulah," sahut Sasuke singkat sambil mengoleskan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol untuk membersihkan darah di pelipis pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Naruto, entah karena sakit atau tak suka dengan orang yang menyentuhnya. "Kau berkelahi?"

Naruto menggeleng, membuat Sasuke mendesis saat menahan kepalanya. "Aku sedang membuat grafiti di kompleks sebelah. Ada dinding bagus di sana."

"Sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menikamku. Kau tahu…" Naruto berdecak pelan. "… hal seperti itu tidak bisa dihindari saat kau berkeliling kota di tengah malam. Orang-orang mabuk dan semacamnya akan menjadi 'teman seperjalananmu'."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku menghindar dan akhirnya seperti ini." Naruto menunjuk pelipisnya. "Untung cuma luka kecil."

"Apa kau pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya?" Sasuke seperti seorang detektif yang menginterogasi salah satu saksi, membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu kau peduli dengan orang yang baru saja akan merampok tokomu," sahut Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke kembali mendengus sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu menyimpan kotak obat di sampingnya. Dia menoleh pada Naruto yang memasang kembali tudungnya, membuat Sasuke agak kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat jelas sepasang biru memesona di mata pemuda itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah." Suara Naruto berubah datar. "Mungkin aku akan kembali ke tempatku tadi. Tasku ketinggalan di sana."

"Peralatan grafitimu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Mm," angguk Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali begitu saja," sahut Sasuke lagi. Tangan kanannya bertopang pada lutut kanannya. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap televisi yang tak menyala, memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Nanti tasku ada yang mengambil." Naruto meringis. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli cat-cat itu lagi. Sejak harga bahan bakar naik, cat-cat semprot juga naik."

Mendengar pemuda itu bicara, Sasuke memukul pelan sisi kepala Naruto seraya berkata, "Sok tahu."

"Hei!" seru Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Dilihatnya pemuda dengan rambut blue navy itu kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju lemari makanan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Makanlah," tunjuknya pada dua tangkup roti lapis di atas piring dan segelas susu panas. "Selesai makan, kutemani kau kembali ke sana. Setelah kejadian tadi kau tidak bisa berkeliaran sendirian." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, membuka lemari untuk mengambil jaket merah marun miliknya. Kulitnya yang pucat nampak kontras dengan warna tersebut. Belum lagi mata tajamnya yang seolah semakin menusuk jauh ke dalam pikiran pemuda di depannya, membuat Naruto langsung menunduk.

"O-oke." Dengan kecepatan tak terduga Naruto menyelesaikan makannya lalu mengikuti Sasuke keluar ruangan, melewati koridor menuju pintu belakang. Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah menikmati udara dingin pukul satu pagi.

Naruto mengancing jaket, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan terus berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Dia tak mau membuang-buang waktu demi tasnya, berharap dalam hati saat tiba, tas tersebut masih ada. Keds lusuhnya tanpa sengaja menginjak genangan air sisa-sisa hujan sore tadi, membuatnya berdecak melihat sepatunya yang semakin kotor. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan di sebelahnya, mengiringi langkah pemuda itu yang sekarang terdengar menggerutu pelan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sekolah," sahut Naruto singkat. "Tahun akhir."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berkeliaran jam segini?" Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda itu yang makin mengencangkan _hoodie_ ke tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Menjual obat-obatan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke begitu saja. Dia sadar seharusnya tidak memvonis seseorang hanya karena penampilan. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Remaja jaman sekarang sulit diatasi dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka meski harus bergabung dengan geng-geng buruk sekalipun.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku ini masih waras, meski hidupku sebagian besar berada di jalanan!" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kuakui teman-temanku ada yang seperti itu, dan mereka mencoba mempengaruhiku. Aku memang butuh makan dan biaya sekolah, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang lalu kembali bertanya. Dia penasaran. "Orang tuamu?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku dibesarkan di panti sosial. Sepasang suami istri yang baik hati mengambilku dan menjadi orang tua asuhku. Aku menjadi anak asuh beberapa kali sebelum orang tua asuhku yang terakhir harus melepasku karena usiaku sudah 17 tahun."

Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya ke balik jaket, mengusap tengkuknya agar hangat sambil mencerna kalimat Naruto yang keluar dengan cepat. "Orang tua asuhmu melepasmu sebelum sekolahmu selesai?"

"Mau _gimana_ lagi? Aturan adalah aturan. Tapi aku tidak sakit hati. Setidaknya aku tidak seperti anak remaja di luar sana yang masih bergantung pada orang tua mereka," ujar Naruto dengan nada mencibir. Beberapa kali dia melihat remaja sebayanya merengek meminta ini itu atau membanggakan liburan musim panas mereka tanpa pernah tahu rasanya harus bekerja keras untuk mengisi perut.

Setelah menyebut nama masing-masing, mereka mengisi waktu dengan percakapan yang lebih didominasi Naruto, membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali mendengar suaranya yang nyaring.

Mereka lalu berbelok di sebuah tikungan, melewati beberapa gedung apartemen berukuran sedang. Tak banyak lampu yang menyala dari kamar di gedung-gedung tersebut meski nampak dua-tiga orang yang berjalan keluar atau masuk dari sana. Sebuah _mini-market_ 24 jam tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengenal pemiliknya, bahkan mereka cukup dekat. Tapi dia merasa tak perlu membuka _mini market_ miliknya selama 24 jam. Pernah ia mempekerjakan dua remaja sebaya Naruto dan hasilnya dia kerampokan. Untungnya dia sudah memiliki asuransi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk sementara tinggal di lantai dua sambil menjaga _mini market_.

"Itu tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto berhenti melangkah dan melihat ke arah tembok yang digambarinya sejam lalu. Grafitinya bahkan belum selesai.

"Mm," angguk Naruto. Tas hitamnya tergeletak di trotoar tapi dia tidak bergerak mengambilnya karena merasa khawatir jika orang yang berniat menikamnya tadi masih ada di sana.

Seolah membaca pikiran remaja itu, Sasuke berkata, "Sudah aman."

"Tapi…" Dia belum lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke berlari menyeberangi jalan untuk mengambil tas itu dan kembali semenit kemudian. Dia mengucap terima kasih saat benda itu berpindah tangan. Terdengar bunyi kaleng saling bergesek dari dalam tas. Naruto memasang benda itu di pundaknya dan saat beranjak pergi, Sasuke lagi-lagi menahan tangannya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ikut aku." Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali melewati jalan-jalan lengang. Sesekali mobil atau motor melintas dengan bunyi menderu pelan. Suara-suara hewan malam mengiringi langkah mereka menuju suatu tempat dan Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat mengenali jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati dan tak terkejut begitu mereka tiba di sebuah jalan layang, di mana jalan tersebut mengarah ke pusat kota.

Mata biru langitnya lalu mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kolong jalan layang, memanggilnya. Tempat itu sepi dan tak begitu terang.

"Kau bawa lampu sorot?"

"Oh _, yeah_." Naruto meletakkan tasnya ke tanah, membuka kancingnya dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lampu sorot ukuran sedang yang sudah dia _charge_ sebelumnya. Diarahkannya benda itu ke sebuah tembok yang ditunjuk Sasuke, membuat senyumnya melebar dan matanya berbinar.

Di hadapan mereka tampak sebuah grafiti tiga dimensi yang selalu dikagumi Naruto. Tiga kata yang terlukis di tembok besar, yang kini selalu menjadi motonya. _Do It Yourself_. DIY. Kalimat yang berwarna cerah—hijau muda dengan bayangan hijau gelap—membuatnya nampak hidup seolah ingin keluar dari permukaan tembok. Gradasinya sangat rapi, menandakan jika sang pelukis adalah seorang profesional. _Blur_ hitam dan putih pada tulisan itu semakin menegaskan jika grafiti Naruto bukanlah tandingannya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berbicara di ponsel tampak menutup ponselnya. Dia memalingkan wajah untuk melihat Naruto yang menatap tembok di depan mereka dengan sorot mata terpesona sekaligus iri. Sambil melipat tangannya ke dada ia mengejutkan pemuda pirang itu dengan suara beratnya. "Tembok di sampingnya masih kosong. Tertarik untuk mencoba?"

Naruto sedikit bimbang. Grafiti miliknya disandingkan dengan grafiti kelas dunia seperti itu?—oke, terlalu berlebihan memang tapi seperti itulah pandangannya. "Aku rasa tidak." Dia menggeleng, memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi. Perasaan cemburu melanda hatinya sesaat melihat karya yang baginya luar biasa itu. "Lebih baik aku belajar di tembok-tembok kecil dulu."

"Maaf, bung. Tapi mereka sudah datang." Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke samping saat melihat sebuah mobil mendekat dan berhenti di dekat mereka. Dua sosok bergerak turun dari mobil, salah satunya gadis dengan rambut _pink_ , Sakura, dan yang lainnya adalah pemuda seusia Sasuke namun dengan kulit yang lebih pucat, dipanggil Sai.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Yo."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, tak ketinggalan dengan si gadis yang kini berdiri di antara mereka. Sakura membuka bagasi mobil lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng cat, dua lampu sorot, dan meletakkannya di tanah.

"Kita mulai?" tanya si gadis yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto memperhatikan mereka mulai mengatur lampu sorot, membuka kaleng cat berwarna putih, sebelum mengecat permukaan tembok dengan _roller cat_. Mereka bergerak cepat membuat Naruto kebingungan hingga Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Hei. Keluarkan sketsamu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil merogoh saku jaketnya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa diberikan padaku? Berikan itu pada tembok di belakangmu." Sasuke menjawab ketus.

"Ma-maksudmu aku…"

"Jangan sia-siakan kedatangan mereka ke sini," jawab Sasuke lagi dengan nada tajam, menunjuk kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk di depan tembok.

Naruto barbalik, menatap bergantian kertas sketsa dan tembok di hadapannya. Tembok itu tadinya berwarna abu-abu kusam. Kini berubah putih bersih dan siap untuk dimainkan olehnya. Menarik napas panjang, Naruto memasang maskernya, menyiapkan MAL—penggaris di tembok seperti karton atau triplek—lalu membuat garis luar. Untuk menyempurnakan sketsanya, dia membuat _re-trace_. Disiapkannya cat semprot, meletakkannya paralel dan sedekat mungkin dengan tembok untuk menghasilkan garis yang tegas dan tajam.

"Wow." Pemuda berkulit pucat tadi berdiri di sebelahnya, membaca sketsa bertuliskan _No Regret_. Suaranya terdengar pelan karena tertutup masker. "Lumayan juga. Sudah berapa lama kau melakukannya?"

"Setahun," sahut Naruto dengan tangan yang sibuk menyemprotkan cat berwarna oranye. "Aku masih baru dalam hal ini."

"Jangan mencoba untuk rendah diri," ujar Sai lagi. "Temanku yang di sana itu…" Dia menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri dekat mobil, sedikit menjauh dari mereka, dan sedang berbicara dengan gadis _pink_. "Butuh tiga tahun untuk menjadi seorang profesional."

Tangan Naruto berhenti di udara. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke melambai padanya dan mungkin tersenyum di balik maskernya. Tatapannya terlihat aneh dan Naruto tak suka itu. Seolah tatapan itu ingin memakannya dan menggodanya dalam waktu bersamaan. "Maksudmu, dia… seorang _bomber_?"

"Hm." Sai mengangguk singkat.

Naruto terdiam. Meski begitu dia menyelesaikan grafitinya dengan cepat, membersihkan sisa-sisa cat dengan cairan aseton sebelum menerima lemparan kotak susu dari Sasuke dan langsung menangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menghabiskan susu itu hanya beberapa kali teguk sebelum menatap hasil karyanya.

"Kau tidak memberinya _tag_?" Sasuke menatap grafiti yang masih basah itu dari balik kacamatanya, pada sudut kosong di bagian bawah kiri dan kanan.

"Aku tidak punya nama yang keren untuk itu." Naruto berdecak pelan. Dia memikirkan hal itu sejak menggeluti dunia grafiti. Pernah sekali dia ingin menulis namanya di setiap grafiti yang sudah dibuatnya, tapi itu akan membuat kedoknya sebagai seorang _bomber_ terbongkar dan para petugas patroli bisa menangkapnya di mana saja karena aksi-aksi yang menurut sebagian besar orang masih termasuk vandalisme ini.

"Sayang sekali." Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. Dia menurunkan maskernya lalu berkata, "Grafiti sekeren ini tidak memiliki _tag_. Kau harus segera melakukannya sebelum karyamu ditimpa karya lain."

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus. "Ini adalah wilayahku."

Sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka, mata Naruto menyipit memperhatikan _tag_ di sudut kanan bawah dari grafiti di sebelah hasil karyanya.

 _RavenKSeven._

Sebuah nama yang menjadi legenda di kalangan para _bomber_ distrik Tujuh kota Konoha.

Jika pemuda berkacamata itu mengatakan kalau tempat mereka berdiri sekarang adalah wilayahnya, berarti… Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Dia ingin bertanya tapi sirene yang berbunyi dari kejauhan mengejutkan mereka.

"Petugas sialan!" maki Sai sambil membuang kotak susunya, mengangkat kaleng-kaleng cat serta lampu sorot dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat kolong jembatan berubah temaram seketika. Sakura sendiri berlari ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan benda itu.

"Masuklah!" teriaknya pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memasukkan kaleng semprot ke dalam tas si pirang. Sirene yang semakin kencang terdengar membuat Naruto panik.

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meninggalkan tasnya. Bukannya berlari ke arah mobil, mereka justru berlari ke arah lain.

Sakura merutuk, meninggalkan mereka menjauhi jembatan layang.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari kembali ke distrik mereka, menghindari suara sirene dari mobil patroli para petugas malam. Mereka adalah sasaran empuk. Jika mereka tertangkap dan tak ingin bermalam di penjara, mereka harus membayar denda. Dan keputusan untuk melarikan diri tentu saja bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Napasnya terengah dan menyadari jika sirene tadi kini semakin mengecil dan samar-samar. Dia meneguk ludah, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sebelum mengalihkan matanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya, masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda itu juga tersengal dan kini sedang dalam proses menenangkan diri.

Lalu mereka saling menatap dan tertawa.

Naruto selalu sendirian dalam membuat karyanya di tembok-tembok yang sudah terabaikan. Berusaha mengubah tembok kusam menjadi tembok penuh warna yang tentu lebih menyejukkan mata. Dia memang belum memiliki _tag_ atau semacam nama kode sebagai petunjuk bagi para _bomber_ lain untuk tidak menimpa hasil karyanya—atau bagi _bomber_ profesional, menandai wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu sampai di mana kemampuannya. Lagipula bukan kali ini dia menghindari mobil patroli, namun baru malam ini dia memiliki seorang teman untuk berbagi sensasi seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sasuke pun seperti itu. Dia tidak lagi bergelut dengan dunia grafiti—meski tidak benar-benar berhenti—dan mengalami hal tadi cukup membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Mungkin ini adalah malam dalam 25 tahun hidupnya, yang sanggup membuatnya tertawa keras.

Hingga seolah mengkhianati tubuh tuannya, tangan Sasuke kemudian terangkat dan memegang dagu Naruto dengan kuat, tapi lembut hingga dia tak bisa bergerak. Naruto terkejut sekali, saat bibir Sasuke mendarat di pipinya, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan ringan. Naruto bisa melihat mata pemuda itu. Berkilat dan menyimpan satu emosi yang membuat Naruto merinding, dan rahangnya gemetar.

"Tadi itu…" Naruto mengusap pipinya yang panas.

"Aku bisa menciummu langsung di bibir," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan dadanya berdebar kencang. Sasuke lalu menepuk-nepuk plester luka di pelipis si pirang.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, menepis pelan tangan Sasuke sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ayolah. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku." Sasuke mengekorinya.

"Karena meninggalkan tasku di sana?" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar kesal.

"Kau mau dipenjara, hm?" Sasuke mengejar si pirang, mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Atau membayar denda?"

"Bukan!" Naruto rasanya ingin menangis saja. Mendengar kata 'denda', membuatnya teringat akan kata 'uang', di mana dia harus mengumpulkan uang lagi demi membeli cat semprot yang baru. Masalahnya adalah, karena cat semprotnya kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah jembatan layang—yang kemungkinan besar sudah diambil oleh petugas patroli—maka pekerjaannya sebagai _bomber_ sewaan untuk menghias kamar-kamar para remaja menengah ke atas yang sok memberontak, kini berada di ujung tanduk.

"Kau bisa bekerja di tempatku," tawar Sasuke sambil merangkulkan satu tangannya ke pundak Naruto.

"Yang benar saja," desis Naruto.

"Tidak mau tempat tinggal gratis?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap si pirang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Uh… itu…" Naruto mengingat tenggat waktu pembayaran apartemen kumuh miliknya yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Tak ada uang, tak ada tempat tinggal, dan kelaparan. Dia terpojok. "Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengerang pelan, mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei, aku sudah menemukan _tag_ yang keren untukmu."

Naruto menengadah padanya. "Apa?"

" _Dobe_."

"Sama sekali tidak keren!" Seketika lengan Naruto terangkat untuk menyikut perut Sasuke, membuatnya meringis tertahan.

"Tapi itu cocok denganmu."

"Tidak cocok!" seru Naruto dengan nyaring, membuat suaranya bergema di sekeliling apartemen dan hampir saja mereka kena timpuk dari salah satu penghuni flat di sana.

.

 **END**

.

Ada yang kenal dengan fic ini? Judul awalnya adalah The Wall, pernah dipublish di akun Ivan Kieran Roux tapi dihapus. Kini di- _republish_ dan menerima sedikit editan sana-sini *ditabok Amaya* Sebenarnya, Amaya yang paling semangat buat re-pub fic ini.

 _Long live S.N.S. Long live KakaSaku!_

 _Anw, thanks for reading. Review please?_


End file.
